


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°120 : « Immortalité »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [120]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Legends Never Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Quelle était réellement la motivation de Plagueis pour découvrir le secret de l'immortalité ?





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°120 : « Immortalité »

**Author's Note:**

> Le drabble du jour est très court, mais il me semblait important de mettre l'accent sur ces pensées (fort probables) de Plagueis :)

Darth Plagueis ne recherchait pas uniquement l’immortalité pour le simple fait de devenir lui-même immortel.

Il y avait aussi une dimension orgueilleuse dans cette quête. Il voulait aussi découvrir le secret de l’immortalité pour la _gloire_ d’être celui qui le découvrirait.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pourriez être intéressé-e par une chaîne YouTube qui parle de Star Wars (vulgarisation de l'Univers Étendu littéraire) MAIS AUSSI de fandoms et de livres ;) Allez donc faire un crochet par Guerrière du Fandom, où des vidéos sont publiées chaque semaine :D


End file.
